


Waldeinsamkeit

by Okumen



Series: 100 Lifetimes [17]
Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: 100 Lifetimes Challenge, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 23:56:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16943118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okumen/pseuds/Okumen
Summary: The sky stretches up high above the forest that he's in.





	Waldeinsamkeit

**Author's Note:**

> So I don't know what I'm doing, this is most assuredly very canon divergent if the huge few spoilers I've seen and try to avoid, and I'm still only on the third novel. BUT. I had to write this because it wouldn't leave my head once I came across that word I use as title.
> 
> The title being a German word, Waldeinsamkeit, meaning "A feeling of solitude, being alone in the woods and a connectedness to nature."

He’s wandering through the woods, and it’s peaceful around him. It’s winter, the chill biting into his cheeks. It’s night, the stars invisible from the illuminated city twinkling like old friends light-years above him.

It’s been quite some time since Yang last went into space. He didn’t miss the battles, but he did miss the view of space from the command deck of a ship.

A streak of red crosses Yang’s path, he stops, his gaze searching out its path, and he sees the red move through the pale layers of snow. It moves on light feet, barely leaving any prints on the hard surface crust.

A fox? But.. How odd. There were foxes on the Free Planets?

It stopped, its tail curled, winter coat vibrant. Its gaze burned like embers in the darkness of the night.

A spark, a quiet buzz reminding of a light electric shock passed through the space between Yang and the fox. Something akin recognition, yet entirely different from it.

Then the fox turned, continued on its way, and disappeared into the deep forest.


End file.
